Forbidden love
by Asteria Fay
Summary: (Another ginmado story!) She's been cursed losing everything she loved each time, now she just get's the image that she's just a curse had she never wanting to be loved again. (Short summary, i ran out of inspiration, oh well hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! So this is a random story based on the ginmado shipping as you may have read in the summary. This idea has been roaming in my head for quite a while and so finally I decide to write it, I don't know how this'll turn out it could turn out good or maybe bad I don't know it's all up to whether you like it or not, any who I'll have fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.

* * *

The mellow breeze blew throughout the forest full of wilderness and loving creatures, everything was so calm, gentle and so affectionate, nothing like where she came from. The young brunette swayed her head side to side; glancing at everything from head to toe. Her short luscious brown locks with a hint of blue followed at her side, dancing along the gentle breeze as it gave way.

The young brunette rested herself in the pond, water surrounding her as she was now completely soaked. Her aqua blue dress soaked, the blue hood she wore with sprinkled jewels all over partly also soaked while the blew sparkling staff hinted with a white shimmery glow she'd carry had not even been met with a single drop. It kept floating there above its young mistress; it was hard to tell though "he" as it was known, always couldn't help but smile at the mistress. It was never evident but he always smiled at her wondrous personality yet fell pity over her all the same.

The staff flew at her side, a bold yet tender voice spoke out; "mistress Sumiko or Madoka which ever you want. Whether you're blessed with the element of the aquatic never meant you're immune to sickness, I'm only looking out for my mistress I wouldn't want anything happening to you." With what words she heard, she tilted her head to look at him; her blue orbs complimenting everything that surrounded her; even him.

"Ameryuu, you know I prefer to be called Madoka and not what they have preferred to call me. Madoka is who I am, not Sumiko the blessed water being, hadn't it been because of this, would you still care for me?" Her voice speaking every word with such heart filled emotions, Ameryuu her guardian could tell why she had asked this of him. It was a tale told throughout the realm of Ices, her home. It was like children's bed time stories "the forbidden love curse" had this been what has happened if anyone dare bring an outsider to their realm. It would be off with their heads! And that's exactly what happened.

He/she who had trespassed would be slain right in front of all their family members and the ones who cared for he/she in the present realm he/she attended. It would be put live throughout all the realms bringing shame to he/she who had committed what was known as sin.

Ameryuu remembered this well how his mistress's sorrowful reaction was… He sighed, "I care about you, why would I do this for the sake of a blessed? You're much better and a heartfelt companion Madoka; loads of times better than the previous companions I have succeeded with." She turned away soft whimpers were heard. "I want to be a normal human being! Why so that most of the people of Ices are not like what I am?" She questioned, fresh tears slipped past her blue orbs.

She questioned this every moment of her life, looking not for the answer she's been given dozens of times as she'd just let out sounds of sorrow and pain; whimpers came from her way. "You are special, just like your parents were. Your mother held the same blessed ability as you while your father was the blessed one of flam…" She interrupted him before he could say anymore; she began to sob loud and clear.

"Haven't I heard enough?! My parents were the tale of 'the forbidden love curse.' They were the ones involved in the whole thing. Had my father been slaughtered yet love was so strong my mother had jumped in… She'd been slain and then they finished the last one to remain, my father! Had they no mercy in their cruel hearts!? I kept to watch there, I had been left all alone, had no one cared for me; then why should you?!" Her voice so strong and bold, yet her spirit so broken. She kept to weep as she jerked up, picking her gown from both sides as she walked away from him.

As her guardian he couldn't let her out of his sights, he created a barrier in front of her. Staff or not he still had powers to serve and protect.

"Mistress I see you're so broken, I had been wrong to speak of this. I understand why you had put your soul and heart into graduating out of Ices. So you could forget about this and transfer to earth becoming the water guardian for, you'd protect them with your soul and life sworn to them. You would be doing more than just your duty but you also wanted to help them in any way possible, am I right?" He flew by her side, her eyes now having that tender kindness she showed everyone as if nothing was ever so wrong. Before the blessed being Madoka or Sumiko in this case could speak she was thrown back, crashing into the tree she let out a groan.

Her staff also pushed back it yelled out to its master, "Madoka, this thing has somehow found a gateway to earth, we must defeat it!" In response its master winced before she stood up using her staff for support, she faced the creature that was covered with filth and a dozen eye balls along with it. The monstrous creature turned to look at her, "Sumiko, the water guardian of planet earth. I'll defeat a pathetic weakling like you in no time!" It spoke out of amusement while the brunette growled.

She clicked her fingers and a wave of water appeared washing the creature out of her way, it was thrown back. "Is this all you got?"The creature winced before charging straight for Madoka. While the fight went on in the forest, another guardian roamed its way through the wilderness of the forest. Hunting for any danger it seemed.

* * *

"Man, I've been searching this place for like what seems to be an hour and still nothing!" The redhead whined, as he walked around in his outfit that was a red shirt with a black and white stripy jacket going all the way down to his legs accompanied by a hood he had on, along with blue jeans. Black boots stomping through the wilderness and last but not least a white beaming Pegasus charm locket hung by his neck.

"Well to be precise it's just been five minutes since we've arrived master Fudo, oh I'm sorry I meant to say Gingka. Any way from the realm of flames to planet earth, it takes time master Gingka." The feminine voice that was of the locket spoke to her master. A minute of silence surrounded them and before the male known as Gingka could have a chance to speak; a loud crashing sound was heard coming not too far from where they stood now.

A bright fiery spirit once again lightened within the redhead's hazel orbs, "Pegasus let's go!" With that the locket that hung from his neck went up in sparks of flames and was now a long sword his strong hands gripped onto. His silver sword had a long sharpened blade ready to slice through anything that came his way. His grip painted with flames all around, a Pegasus emblem sticking out as his fingers brushed across the grip of his blade. "Huh, even better than I remember!" He smirked, a playful grin crept across his face as he sped off to the location of where the crashing sound came from.

* * *

Okay guys this is where I'll stop. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me how it was since I wasn't too sure of writing this story and I don't know if it turned out good or bad.

Meanings of the names I used:

Sumiko: "Sumi" meaning "clear" and "ko" meaning "child".

Ameryuu: Means "rain dragon" from the japanese "ame" rain and "ryuu" dragon. (It's a unisex name.)

Fudo: (There is a lot of history to this but I'm gonna be short and just say the meaning) Fudo means god of fire and wisdom.

Well that's it for today and I will see you next time. BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

The redhead finally arrived at the location where the battle had commenced. He noticed the petite female fighting the multiple eyed creature, she was failing to attack him, her fatigue rising she crashed into the ground.

The flame headed one rushed to the brunette who was sprawled across the floor, "she just needs to rest. We can take it from here!" Snatching away his blade from the holder Gingka smirked, his eyes ignited with the fiery spirit he held within. A grin formed on his lips, with one strike from his Pegasus blade the creature had been struck dead.

He then turned his attention towards the water guardian as she groaned, getting in a sitting position as she rested herself on the bark of a tree. She furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed the creature was no longer there. She then turned to look at the flame headed one, "it looks like you finished the creature off, accept my gratitude. I'm Madoka the water guardian, and this is Ameryuu my guardian." She gestured towards her staff floating beside her.

She then scanned the male in front of her from head to toe, gazing at his appearance. Before Gingka could speak, the girl spoke, "you must be the fire guardian, Fudo." Gingka nodded and smiled at her, "yes I am, it's nice to meet you, Madoka. But I thought you were known as Sumiko, oh and please call me Gingka I don't like people calling me Fudo, oh also almost forgot this is Pegasus; my guardian." Pegasus then transformed into its original form and hung by Gingka's neck as Gingka gestured towards the locket.

"Nice to meet you too, Gingka, just call me Madoka." Madoka curtsied politely as she then straightened her posture and turned to leave. Gingka stopped her, she gasped at his touch a tingly feeling settled in her stomach, and she turned to face him. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly, Madoka smiled at his childishness, he was much different than she expected him to be. "It's ok, now did you need something?" Madoka waited patiently.

"Oh yeah! Would you wanna team up with me?" Gingka asked excited, Madoka thought about it and nodded as Gingka pulled her in for a tight embrace. She melted in his touch, a hint of red painted across her cheeks as she felt her cheeks heat up in utter embarrassment.

She mentally slapped herself for letting this happen, she was suppose to focus on her priorities, not let something like love or satisfaction gained from his warm, melting touch. She groaned in frustration as Gingka looked at her; concern evident in his eyes as she turned to the ground flustered. She simply nodded and motioned her arm signaling him to carry on walking as she would follow behind.

"Are…." Gingka shook his head and shrugged at her off behavior and continued to walk. Ameryuu flew to the side of his master, "Madoka, do you… I don't know, have you developed feelings for the fire guardian, master Fudo or Gingka in this case?" He asked as Madoka glared at him as she stammered at her words.

"Me?! W-why... I mean why? It's not like I like him or anything…" Madoka turned away quickly feeling flustered with so many emotions one in denial and the other confirming the feelings she felt were indeed love.

Ameryuu let out a silent chuckle, but not tranquil enough as he earned another glare from his master yet kept chuckling a bit too hysterically. Madoka huffed; then letting joy take over as a smile formed onto her lips. It was a first that Ameryuu was actually enjoying himself and that made her happy while also enjoying the company of a certain fiery spirited, flame haired boy. She blushed at the thought of him and looked down as she followed them.

* * *

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring and I hope you enjoyed. BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not dead! Hehe, sorry for the wait. As you can see I've gone on quite the long hiatus. I was just being quite the lazy arse, when it comes to writing at least. But I'm excited to be back! So let's carry on shall we!

Passing through the forest. The duo hummed along to the melody the forest had to Offer. A welcoming gesture in this case.

"I'm bored... We've been walking for so long! And still, nothing's happened!" The Redhead groaned for what seemed to be the hundredth time, repeating the words over and over again.

This causing his brunette companion to giggle in return. It was obviously amusing to see Gingka become so irritated upon having nothing to do but, merely walk.

What once seemed like a clear sky, not a cloud seen blocking the sun's gaze... And the next second, cloud huddled in; forming a group of them that lasted till as far as the eye could see.

Drip... Drop... It's oh so welcoming shower had returned.

The two stopped walking, Gingka heading straight for cover, thinking Madoka would follow, but... That didn't happen

The girl stood there, paralyzed. She was meant to be accustomed to this. Yet not in the slightest did she show any signs of familiarity. Rather terror grazing her once spirited features.

"Sumiko! Snap out of it! Mistress please, head for cover!" Ameryuu's yelling didn't shake her in the slightest. It was all simply futile.

The flame Guardian made haste, it all happened so quickly. All that was left was dust simply tracing behind their retreating figures.

Gingka made a run for it; towards Madoka as fast as his legs could Carry. Grasping onto her petite figure he then returned to shelter.

Left in his arms was still the terrified Madoka. Nothing seemed to work.

"Madoka, you're safe. Its okay, come back to us. Please... "And with those words... She simply stared back, confused as to what had just occurred. Not a single memory remembered after the rain had brought down its blessings.

Tears began flowing, she'd wonder why. But all she could do was try and stop them, which never really works.

Her attempts were put to a complete stop as she fell into a warm embrace. Her previous attempts were completely ruined, she found herself crying further into his chest and soaking his attire in the process. Though was that really something to worry about? Especially now of all Times.

They broke apart a while after. "Are you alright now?" She gazed into the fiery orbs that now filled with concern, for her...

She was limited in ways of answering. With the events that'd taken place, her mouth couldn't utter a simple "yes." For even that seemed too difficult of a task.

The brunette gave a light nod, hoping it was assurance enough.

Gingka tugged on her arm lightly, causing her to look at him with sudden shock and confusion.

"Tell me." His gaze held a strong, stern yet gentle and comforting presence to it. Those two words, they were quite self explanatory. And they'd gone well with the occurrences, giving the girl no chance to say she didn't understand.

Sighing, she readied herself. For the tale she was about to utter was going to be quite the lengthy one.

And I shall stop it there! That's all for today, I hope you enjoyed. Be free to ask me questions in the comment section or anything really. Till then, see ya!


End file.
